


We Need to Leave

by Samoying



Category: HSETAU, Homestuck
Genre: Aimless Renegade - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Hsetau - Freeform, Janedoodles, We Need to Leave, dave strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoying/pseuds/Samoying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to thank Janedoodles for granting people permission to write freely about her own creation, and for it rekindling my love for these characters. I hope this short prose reflects the quality of her work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Need to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Janedoodles for granting people permission to write freely about her own creation, and for it rekindling my love for these characters. I hope this short prose reflects the quality of her work.

            In the dead of night, Dave laid in bed as he looked out his window toward the illuminated city. His covers were on the floor and he was sprawled out as he grasped his bandaged arm, now swollen. It still hurt to the touch, but letting go seemed to hurt even more.

            There was a silent knock at his door, no louder than the distant traffic. Dave saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye as he harped over vacant thoughts. He jumped, holding his back against the wall as he tried to grab anything within arm’s reach. He was shaking, sweating, and stunned to the point where he hadn’t even noticed his sunglasses had fallen off with the sudden motion. The figure approached, but even in the shadows Dave was now aware it wasn’t his brother.

            Dave relaxed, lowering himself back onto the bed as he tried to conceal his panic.

            “AR, what’s up? You want a snack?” He asked, gesturing toward the dull red light of the kitchen.

            “We go, now.” AR replied, looking authoritatively and standing firm in the doorway. He stepped closer to collect a bottle of apple juice on the nearby desk.

            “What? What do you mean? We can’t go!” Dave whispered. “Bro’ll get mad or something. Stop dicking around!”

            AR didn’t respond as he looked over the desk for anything else. He glared for a moment at Dave’s old pair of sunglasses, still snapped in two. Dave followed his eyes.

            “Look, I know it seems b-“

            AR interrupted, stopping Dave before he can get out from his bed. He grabbed his shoulder, only causing Dave to wince in pain. Alarmed, AR apologetically withdrew as they both calmed down. Dave starts to gaze at the floor.

            “We must go.” AR starts, taking a much calmer and nurturing tone. “He can lot hurt you any bore.”

            Dave, in the new and rare silence, examined his hands. They were still swollen and cut, stinging in the air. The deepest cuts were only now starting to heal from days before. The sight was nothing unusual as light played off the blood and raw skin, shining at back at Dave like a beacon from far off. AR leaned over, grabbing Dave’s glasses from the space between the mattress and the frame, placing them back on to Dave’s face as he looked at AR.

            “Trust me. Please.” AR said, quietly rising from the bed as he adjusted his hat. The cling of metal could be heard from his pockets.

            Dave tried to speak but struggled to muster up the words. His face stayed blank. Under the glasses his eyes stared on at the foreign body in his home, but no matter how foreign he found a sense of warmth and relief in the hulking black figure beneath the bulky coat, which produced small “tink” noises as the zipper knocked against his hardened skin.

            He got out of bed, not being able to address his companion beyond a stare. AR turned and hastily handed Dave his hoodie and backpack, filled with whatever AR felt necessary for him. The side pocket held the bottle of apple juice.

            “Come, we leed to go. Now.” AR said as he led Dave out of the room and down the narrow hall. As he opened the door, the cool air chilled Dave as the wind blew in. The night was full of familiar sounds, but it all seemed so strange and untrue in that instant as AR grasped Dave’s hand.

            “Come.” He repeated.

            Dave looked back at the red tinted light that filtered from the kitchen, cut off by the light of the city from outside. His eyes asked something important, but he wasn’t sure what that question was. He turned toward AR, and followed out the door as it shut behind them. The traffic roared below them as they headed to the stairs. It was a strange night for the boy who never let himself see clearly.


End file.
